


Trying with another reality

by AyrtonScar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar
Summary: “Remember, I will appear at the time I deem most appropriate so that you can decide between changing your past or trying again.""Got it." Kara closed her eyes, remembering the exact moment when Lena told  her that she wasn't looking to make friends with anyone.Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and, in this way,  Kara's destiny was written again.ORKara is gonna  live each moment of the third time-line in ep 5x13 instead of just watch it. This will change her perception about certain things and perhaps help her to notice a few others.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Trying with another reality

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Explorando otra realidad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432764) by [AyrtonScar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyrtonScar/pseuds/AyrtonScar). 



> English is not my first language, I'm doing this as a writing practice, so excuse me for some grammar mistakes I know I'm going to have, hahaha.

To say that Kara was susceptible was an understatement.

For very obvious reasons, Kara had conflicts when death was related, especially when it came to her loved ones. Krypton’s explosion left a scar on Kara that would never be erased, and among so many things, she still hadn't a clue of how to properly deal with it.

Kara had several close experiences with death, she was a warrior after all, and she literally carried the world on her shoulders.

However, this did not make previous experiences slightly more fleeting.

That night didn’t seem to be something out of the usual. The intention was to share a peaceful night with J’onn, Alex and a lot of food in between, it should be clarified. Now that the whole mess of the crisis was resolved (which wasn’t easy either... or satisfactory) and the investigation about Lex and Leviathan being stuck, they could finally relax a bit. At least that was the intention of Alex, who was more than aware of the wear that the situation with Lena was causing Kara since that mythical afternoon in the fortress. At least that's how it would be until the arrival of Mxyzptlk, who touched a very sensitive vibe in a matter of two minutes —or even less—, one so sensitive that it made Alex feel a thousandth of her regret for a few seconds.

Kara had always been the type of person who hated being a nuisance, and perhaps that was where her desire to help others came from. She also knew how much Alex cared about her person, if Kara was honest, she reciprocated this even multiplied by a million. But, this same mania of not worrying the people around her limited Kara when it came to venting, something that increased as the time since she wore the cape for the first time, passed.

Each time Kara struggled a little more to be honest with others, with herself at times. That's where Lena comes in, as funny as it sounded to her friends —maybe not so much to Nia—, Lena was the safest haven she could be in. With Lena everything was easy, it flowed naturally, and for some strange reason, Kara felt like she could trust Lena when she couldn't trust anyone else. Even if Kara had to keep certain details to herself because they involved her secret identity, she always found a way to express to Lena how she felt, her worries, and her anxieties. Now that Lena was not by her side, she could not see everything with the same clarity as before, it was Alex's hand holding hers that prevented Kara from quickly launching on his tempting proposal.

_ "I can help you repair your mistakes and, therefore, recover what you lost" _

Her sister's grip faltered a bit when the image of a shattered Lena reproaching Kara for her murder over Lex, who Kara knew was the most important person in her life, to protect Kara herself along with their friends; appeared on the television. But Alex didn't leave her alone and they kicked Mxyzptlk off, just to expose J’onn to the situation afterwards, which ended with Kara accepting his help, seconded by Alex to Jonn’s reluctance.

Perhaps, with that wound healed a bit, Kara would stick with her idea of keeping Mxyzptlk away, but again, the opportunity was too tempting. Screw over Barry's warning about the timelines. Maybe Mxyzptlk was lying to her and really that "nothing would happen" was just another of his traps because, let's be honest, the guy didn’t have the best of reputations.

Kara’s first trip was, well, disastrous.

It wasn't really that Kara watched what happened on television as if it were a series. No, Kara literally went back to the moment she chose and experienced every sensation, from the smallest one, and dammit, now she thought Lena was quite gentle in the way she used kryptonite on her. If Alex could advise her, she would surely tell Kara not to try again to tell Lena in the middle of an emergency where her wonderful brain was urgently needed. But no! Kara had to tell Lena just as the  _ worldkillers  _ woke up, just wonderful.

Kara cursed her sometimes rather selective memory.

Contrary to the first occasion, in which Kara ended up dying because Lena could not arrive in time to deliver Kara the anti-kryptonite suit, now the one who ended up dying was Mon-El with Sam along Lena giving her last breath too, laying in Kara’s arms because it wasn’t enough, apparently, it wasn’t enough.

_ "Just remember Kara, sometimes the one that seems like the best option, is not always, I tell you from experience" _

Those were the words Mon-El gave her when Kara asked for advice on Lena. Mon-El traveled between the present and the future, he could understand Kara’s dilemma better than anyone.

Kara sat up on the couch too fast, even for her.

Mxyzptlk didn't say anything, he seemed really reformed, and (since she wasn't comfortable with the idea of having Alex and Jonn around as those explorations took place), Mxyzptlk was being quite polite and cautious with her.

A handkerchief spread in front of her. Only then, Kara realized that she was crying.

"I have to assume this is another big no." Even if it was the most absurd humor in the world, she smiled a little, grateful for the attempt to lighten the mood.

“You’re absolutely right”

“Do you want to take a break or do you prefer to try another reality at once?”

Kara didn't need to think twice.

"I'm fine, I can continue."

Mxyzptlk looked at Kara with some concern, but if he was going to say something, he didn't.

“At what time do you want to travel?”

Kara’s first instinct was to mention that moment on the plane, in Kaznia, where she was really close to being honest, instantly biting her tongue. There was not much difference in time from what happened in Kaznia to the Pulitzer event, Lena's reaction wouldn’t change that much from what she got in the original reality. Kara spent three years playing fool and the fights with Supergirl had never finished since the distrust for Lena’s hidden kryptonite happened. They adapted to the situation afterwards, but Lena's trust in Supergirl never returned, the only thing that Kara would win is that Lex couldn't tell Lena before Kara got her chance, having also permission to fully use her powers for that critical moment.

The same fear that invaded Kara when she finally told Lena her truth came from just thinking about using that moment, so she took it as a bad sign, as if her sixth sense was warning her that something would go wrong. Keeping this line of thinking, Kara came to the conclusion that if she really wanted to remedy her mistakes, she had to go to the beginning, definitely before Kara committed the blunder of sending James to Lena's vault and before Kara began to fragment herself as two different entities.

Kara obviously wouldn't do it when at the very second she met Lena, not only because Clark was with her the entire time, but it didn't make sense either, out of nowhere? No, Lena had to feel like she proved her worth to not feel suspicious of the girl of steel revealing her identity to the last Luthor. It would be the time when Lena had the most complex about her last name and in, where Kara remembered, her walls were stronger than ever.

"This is it!" Kara said, convinced that this time things would work out.

"Lie down on the couch again, hands together." Mxyzptlk indicated and Kara did as requested.

A new beginning could not fail them.

"Remember, I will appear at the time I deem most appropriate so that you can decide between changing your past or trying again."

"Got it." Kara closed her eyes, remembering the exact moment when Lena told her that she wasn't looking to make friends with anyone.

Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and, in this way, Kara's destiny was written again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading n.n  
> I'll be back soon ewe


End file.
